<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whats in a Name? by Nel96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018471">Whats in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nel96/pseuds/Nel96'>Nel96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra and Adora as children, F/F, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), apart from the end when they're older, catradora, cute and fluffy, its cute and they're cute, loving before they know what love is, they're small and cute here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nel96/pseuds/Nel96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra finds an old book in the Fright Zone and decides to think of her own with Adora. Ten years later Adora's still thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whats in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic published here so I'm a tad nervous. I love this show so much and the moment I had this idea I had to write it. Even though its pretty short.</p>
<p>Catra and Adora are pretty young at the beginning but then theres a bit at the end when they're older.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were young when they first made it up to the top of one of the Horde’s cooling towers, but they loved it. Had loved every second of the thrilling climb, and if Adora realised that Catra had slowed down oh so slightly to let the blonde reach the top before her, she had never let on.</p>
<p>It was where they could escape for a couple of hours, away from the harsh training. Away from the older cadets bullying them. Away from their worries.</p>
<p>It was where they could talk freely about whatever they wanted. Where they could fantasize about their future with the Fright Zone as their kingdom.</p>
<p>“Hey Adora,” the small cat began one night, glancing over at the buildings far below “I’ve been readin’ that book I found.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Turns out some people have two or three names!”</p>
<p>Adora gasped at that, everyone in the Fright Zone only had one name, apart from Shadow Weaver. But she was Shadow Weaver.</p>
<p>“We should give ourselves a second name!” she exclaimed, leaping up from where she had been sitting to sit next to the cat.</p>
<p>Catra frowned in thought, mismatched eyes trained on her bare foot “Mine will beeeeeee-” her frown deepened before she beamed “MeowMeow!”</p>
<p>She felt Adora lean on her, body shaking in hysterical laughter “T-tha’s so cute! Like you!”</p>
<p>“I am not cute!” the cat pushed the blonde off her with a huff, folding her arms and looking away from her friend.</p>
<p>“It suites you!” Adora beamed, pulling herself back in view of her friend “Please don’ be mad!” She stuck her tongue out through the gap in her front teeth and celebrated when Catra giggled quietly.</p>
<p>“You need to choose your name now dummy!” Adora’s brows furrowed deep in thought, it had to be as good as, or better than Catra’s. But she wasn’t very good at making things up like this.</p>
<p>A slow smile spread across her face and she met her best friends mismatched eyes “MeowMeow!”</p>
<p>“You can’t have my name!” Catra swiped the blonde playfully, but she was full on laughing now</p>
<p>“Why not? Betcha lotsa people have the same name! What’d the book say?”</p>
<p>The brunette thought hard, she knew there was something but she couldn’t quite remember. Adora let out a small giggle at the cats scrunched up thinking face. “It said ‘bout them being either related or married.”</p>
<p>Adora snorted “Well that’s not happening,” she grabbed the cats clawed hand and held it against hers “We’re not the same ‘nuff to be related. Guess we’ll be married!”</p>
<p>“We can’t be married! We’re kids!” Catra was laughing hard at her friend “We have to be ‘dults like Shadow Weaver.”</p>
<p>The blonde gently curled her fingers over the brunette’s hand, reaching up to push some hair out of the others face with the other “Wha’s married mean ‘nyway?”</p>
<p>“Means somethin’ to do with promisin’ to spend your life with someone,” Catra explained from what she could remember. Adora rubbed her chin dramatically.</p>
<p>“We did that years ‘go!” she beamed again before her face grew serious “How’bout, I promise, that when we’re old ‘nuff and rulin’ Etheria we’ll be married!”</p>
<p>Catra smiled toothily at her friend and let a small purr escape. She liked that plan a lot.</p>
<p>What a better way to rule Etheria than to rule it with your best friend? But until then…</p>
<p>“You still need to choose a name dummy!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat under a tree in the Whispering Woods, blonde head in brunette’s lap as they napped in the peaceful Woods. They could relax now, the war was over. They were finally both on the same side, finally friends again.</p>
<p>Finally lovers.</p>
<p>“Did you ever choose a name?” Adora slowly opened her eyes at the other’s question</p>
<p>“Wha’?” she squinted up at her girlfriend’s laughing face above her</p>
<p>“Ten years ago, we spoke about our second names. Did you choose one in the end?” she smiled down at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Gods how she would never get used to that.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Adora admitted, matching her girlfriend’s smile “still think Weom was good though.”</p>
<p>“That was just Meow backwards and it was terrible!” Catra rolled her eyes, running her claws through the blondes hair with a purr.</p>
<p>Adora just smirked at her girlfriend in response before chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought.</p>
<p>“What about, Grayskull?”</p>
<p>“Adora Grayskull,” Catra tested it “actually not that bad, good job dummy.”</p>
<p>“Adora and Catra Grayskull.” the blonde beamed</p>
<p>“Are you proposing?” the brunette retracted her hand from the blonde hair and poked her beaming girlfriend’s nose</p>
<p>“So what if I am?” she was still grinning madly. That stupid grin that made Catra’s heart flutter every time she saw it. “I mean we promised ten years ago, when we’re old enough we’ll be married.”</p>
<p>“We also promised we’d be ruling Etheria.” Adora stuck her tongue out at that</p>
<p>“I’m a princess so you’re kinda half way there with the ruling Etheria part.” she shrugged, sitting up finally and enjoying the quick flicker of expression on Catra’s face when she did.</p>
<p>Now she knew how it felt when she left her lap.</p>
<p>“You’re such an idiot,” the cat rolled her eyes but her smile was still bright as she locked eyes with her girlfriends gorgeous blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m your idiot,” she replied lightly, not breaking eye contact as she moved to kneel “Catra MeowMeow, I’ve loved you for longer than I knew what love was, and today I will start to fulfil the promise I made those ten years ago. Will you become Catra Grayskull by marrying me?”</p>
<p>“Of course you dummy!” Catra tackled her fiancée, sending the two to the ground in laughter before peppering her with kisses, purr growing in volume every time her lips hit skin “Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They may not have been ruling Etheria together as they had planned. But the promise to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what happened, was a hell of a lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>